When We Dance
by blackwolfmajik
Summary: Song-Fic (my first!) Years have passed and Kag & Inu have married. Is it all marital bliss? or will Sess help Kag see the truth? Please R&R!


**My first song-fic! Hope you all like it, please read & review!

Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I don't own anything--especially Sesshomaru (too bad.)

_Italics_ are song lyrics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**When We Dance****   
**Sting, 1994  
(Inuyasha Song-Fic)

            The lights of the city shined from beyond the balcony, driving back the night in an ambient glow. The noises that usually accompanied the metropolis were blocked out by a pair of ornate French doors and double paned glass windows. The room itself was dark, relying on a scattered few dozen candles that flickered and danced in their stands. A carved stone hearth held a blaze that helped warm the living space, raising the level of light in the room to what could be considered 'dim.' Rich fabrics and carpets filled the room with comfortable opulence, tasteful furniture and thick drapes completed the picture of fine living. Music played softly from hidden speakers, the melody flowed through the suite of rooms like a comforting blanket.

            The woman was a dark silhouette against the cityscape visible through the French doors. Her hair was an inky blackness that seemed to soak and reflect the candlelight at the same time. Silver threaded through the ebony waves, like falling stars in a midnight sky. Chocolate eyes were unfocused, viewing the inner landscapes of her mind rather than the million dollar view of the city outside. 

He watched her from the main hallway, content to let his eyes touch where he could not. She had changed a great deal over the years. Gone was the skinny awkward girl with a school uniform and left in its place was a mature woman. 

            Time was catching up with her and yet leaving him behind.

            Pain lanced through his chest though his only outward indication was a faint drawing of silvery brows. So many things he wished to tell her: his feelings, his dreams, but the words trapped in his throat. 

_If he loved you  
Like I love you  
I would walk away in shame  
I'd move town   
I'd change my name  
  
_

            He forced himself to walk forward into the room. The dim light made the scene ethereal as if the slightest motion could dispel everything. 

            She heard him and turned her heavy gaze to his. She gave him a small smile, but it didn't clear away the sadness in her eyes. 

            He stopped a few feet from her, everything in his soul screaming at him to reach for her. Light glimmered like a warning off of the diamond ring on her finger. 

_When he watches you  
When he counts to buy your soul  
On your hand his golden rings  
Like he owns a bird that sings  
  
_

            "You came." His voice was quiet.

            Her smile widened a moment. "Of course."

            His heart beat against his ribs, uncertainty clawing at his soul. "What did you tell him?"

            Shadows clouded her face before a wry grin cleared them away. "Sango is expecting her third, I told him I was going shopping for baby clothes."

            The chuckle was deep in his chest, he could see his brother's expression at the idea of shopping for 'girly' things. His golden eyes were soft when he looked at her.

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
  
_

            His hand reached out on it's own and stroked away a lock of hair from her face. His fingers brushed against her skin, marveling at the silky feel.

            She leaned into his hand, her chocolate eyes closing momentarily.

_The priest has said my soul's salvation   
Is in the balance of the angels  
And underneath the wheels of passion  
I keep the faith in my fashion  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
  
_

            He searched for where to start, so many things crowded together--each begging to be spoken but all were clogged with the fear in his heart. 

            The years of watching her from afar, of seeing her tears, hearing how such a delicate creature had been horribly wronged by his brother's dishonorable behavior. The helplessness of it all threatened to crush his heart.

            "Kag—" he began but was silenced by her cool fingers against his lips.

            "Shhh…..I know, Sess."

_I'm still in love with you  
[I'm gonna find a place to live  
Give you all I've got to give]  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
  
_

            He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, crushing her to his chest. The feel of her so close made his senses shift into painful clarity. The scent of sakura and lavender filled his nose as he buried his fingers in her hair.

            His brother didn't deserve this human angel.

_If I could break down these walls   
And shout my name at heaven's gate  
I'd take these hands  
And I'd destroy the dark machineries of fate  
Cathedrals are broken  
Heaven's no longer above  
And hellfire's a promise away  
I'd still be saying  
I'm still in love  
  
_

            "I waited five hundred years to see you again. I waited fifteen more because you chose to marry Inuyasha despite his transgressions. I won't stand by and watch him hurt you any more, this Sesshomaru will not allow it."

            "Sess—" She was starting to get alarmed, the taiyoukai's lapse into his archaic speech patterns showed he was very upset.

            "Kagome, please—you deserve to be happy, not strung along by my idiotic brother."

            "But—"

            "No. He has chosen his path, do not let him drag you into Hell too."

            Crystal tears streaked down her cheeks before he wiped them away with his thumbs. He looked down at her, his golden eyes darkened to amber with pent emotions.

_He won't love you  
Like I love you  
He won't care for you this way  
He'll mistreat you if you stay  
  
Come and live with me  
We'll have children of our own  
I would love you more than life  
If you'll come and be my wife  
  
_

            "Please…stay…with me."

            Tears sparkled in her bottomless eyes, the wealth of feelings in his simple words took her breath away. The stoic Lord who had been the terror of both youkai and humans for centuries was begging her to love him.

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
  
_

_I'm gonna love you find a place to live  
Give you all I got to give  
I'm gonna love you more than life  
If you will only be my wife  
 I'm gonna love you night and day  
I'm gonna try in every way_  
  


            His world felt like it was teetering on the edge of an endless cliff, his very existence depending on her answer. "Please…"

            She placed her hands on the sides of his face, looking deep into his desperate gaze.

            Her sweet smile was the last thing he saw before she pulled him down into a tender kiss.

_(I had a dream last night  
I dreamt you were by my side  
Walking with me baby  
My heart was filled with pride  
I had a dream last night)_

            "I love you too, Sesshomaru..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Hope you liked it! Remember, reviews make us better!  Thanks in advance!


End file.
